Ligando (Parodia)
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Después de ver "Polidetectives de Ciudad Malosa 2", las chicas retan al trío de ases del parque (Mordecai, Rigby y Ponyboy) a conseguir el número de teléfono de una chica. ¿Podrán conseguirlo? Si no, a pagar una cenita en Il Costoso... Historia con mi OC Ponyboy. T por lenguaje soez a mansalva. NO ME PERTENECE NADA EXCEPTO MI OC. Dejad reviews, por favor.
Bueno, era otro día normal en la cafetería. En la tele echaban "Polidetectives de Ciudad Malosa 2", que al parecer era un intento de plagio de Starsky & Hutch fallido. Como no, la película duraba muy poco (como un anuncio de El Corte Inglés de 15-30 segundos) y era muy denigrante contra la mujer. En este caso, la secuencia iba sobre los dos protas tratando de ligar con dos pibas. Para ello, les decían algo así como "Nos faltan números en la matrícula: ¡Los vuestros!" y les daban los números. Fin del episodio.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-Soltaron las dos chicas.

-Uau... Cómo mola...-Dijo Rigby.

-Sí... Qué putos amos.-Comentó Ponyboy, dándole un trago a su té verde de limón.

-¡No puedo creer que os guste a los tres!-Dijo Margaret.

-Sí, esa peli es chauvinista, además, es una mierda total.-Intervino Eileen.

-No te creo. Además, está basada en hechos reales.-Dijo Mordecai.

-Si esta peli nos enseña algo, es que necesitas una cosa para ligar: un buen carro.-Dijo Rigby.

-Como el mío.-Intervino Ponyboy de nuevo.

-Bueno... No te creas, también puedes hablar con ellas, Rigby.-Respondió el topo.

-No seas tan inocente, ¡eso no funciona!-Replicó el mapache.

-Es verdad. Es un hecho que las ruedas te hacen más sexy. ¿Verdad, Ponyboy?-Preguntó Mordecai.

-Si son de fibra de carbono, más. No te digo las veces que he estado a punto de anotar y viene un puto chulo con un Lamborghini Murciélago o un Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Supersport y me manda a la mierda.

Las chicas se descojonan de la risa.

-Ay, chicos... ¿Estáis de broma?-Dijo Margaret.

-¿Tú no me darías tu número de teléfono si fuera en un Ferrari?-Dijo Mordecai, en un tono chulesco a lo Guti.

-Los guaperas como vosotros no ligáis tan fácilmente...

-¿Ah, sí?

Rigby se subió a la mesa, y dijo:

-¿Qué te apuestas, chulita?

A lo que Margaret respondió:

-Muy bien... Una cenita. Si conseguís el número de alguna chica gracias a vuestros coches...

-...Fijo que no...-Continuó Eileen.

-Habréis ganado. Si no...

-...La cena correrá de vuestra cuenta.

-Ok. Desafío aceptado.-Dijo el arrendajo azul.

Ponyboy dejó ir una risa de burla, y dijo, antes de juguetear con su smartphone:

-Sí, aceptamos vuestro reto de mierda. (suspiro) Ah, cómo me voy a descojonar de vosotras cuando me meta una botella de L'Ermita por el gaznate.

Entonces, las chicas les cogieron los vasos, y...

-Bueno... Pues suerte, caballeros.-Y se fueron.

Una vez solos, Mordecai dijo:

-Pfff... Están tratando de ligar con nosotros.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad? Naaah...-Dijo Rigby.

-Tíos, nos están poniendo la victoria a pecho. Saben que ganaremos, y nos las follaremos después.-Dijo Ponyboy, navegando por Facebook y riéndose de su chiste-Venga, eso último era coña.

-Pero hay que ligarse a tres titis, chico.

-Seh, para fardar.-Dijo el arrendajo.

-Me molarían que las tías fueran menos complicadas.-Dijo Rigby.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Añadió el tercero.

 _Más tarde, en el Two Peaks Mall..._

En el aparcamiento del centro comercial, los coches más deportivos y de súper lujo del estado estaban exhibiendo todo su potencial de la manera más bestia: las carreras callejeras ilegales. Desde un BMW M6 con la carrocería rebajada hasta un Noble M600 bañado en oro, pasando por un Nissan GT-R Nismo, todos los conductores conseguían el número de teléfono de las pibas que pasaban por allí.

Pero Mordecai y Rigby no correrían la misma suerte. El único vehículo que tenían a mano era el carrito de golf, que era bastante tosco en cuanto a aspecto visual: ni alerón, ni tubos de escape grandes, ni pintura metalizada.

-Hm hmmm... Primero a ligar, y después a cenar.-Dijo el arrendajo azul, muy confiado.

Más adelante, allí estaban las chicas otra vez. Mordecai paró junto a ellas.

-Hombre, mira quien está aquí... Starsky y Hutch...-Dijo Margaret, con sarcasmo.

-Ya hemos elegido el restaurante. ¿Conocéis "Il Costoso"?-Preguntó Eileen.

-¡No jodas!-Exclamó Rigby.

-Pues sí.

-Guay... Se lo diremos a Ponyboy. Ha ido a por su coche.

-Vale... También vendrán nuestros follamigo... Quiero decir, novios.

-WHAT?-Exclamaron los dos a lo que había dicho Margaret.

-Sí... Los perdedores aflojan la pasta de nuestra cena y la de ellos.

-Bueno... Pues vale.

-Genial. Adiós.-Y ellas se largaron de nuevo.

-Tío, tenemos que ganar cueste lo que cueste.-Dijo el arrendajo azul.

-Claro, o nos arruinaremos en la cena.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para ligar con esta mierda de...

Un rugido potente y cabreado sonó a su izquierda.

-Tío, ¿pero qué...?

-¡Wooooow, menudo pedazo de buga!-Dijo Mordecai.

Lo que se había parado a su derecha era ni más ni menos que un Audi RS5 Cabriolet tuneado por el equipo Senner Tuning. El coche estaba pintado en un negro metalizado, juntamente con unas llantas MB Design KV 1 de 20 pulgadas (calzadas en unos neumáticos Dunlop Sport Maxx GT), un alerón fino trasero, asientos nuevos y dos tubos de escape grandes.

Pero lo que no sabían (a parte de que quién era el conductor) era que el coche aceleraba de 0 a 100 kilómetros por hora en 4'2 segundos, llegando a pasar la barrera de los 300 km/h, gracias al motor V8 de 4'2 litros que ofrecía la friolera de 504 CV.

Cuando la ventanilla del pasajero se bajó, se quedaron impactados al ver al conductor: era Ponyboy, pero no se podían creer que tuviera fondos para costear su "bestia" si es que era suya.

-¿Pony? ¿De dónde coño has sacado esto?-Preguntó Mordecai.

-Lo gané en una partida de paintball. Además, me ofrecían hacerle una cosa gratis al coche, así que... Elegí tunearlo.

-Pues así vas a ganar muchos números, tío.-Dijo Rigby-¿Ya has ganado alguno?

-Acabo de llegar de la gasolinera.

-Ah, vale.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, en un cuarto de hora nos reuniremos aquí. Si conseguís algún número de teléfono, me enviáis un whats. O os lo envío si cojo alguno.

-Chachi. Buena suerte.-Dijo Mordecai. Y Ponyboy se alejó del dúo.

Pero cuando se acercaban a una chica, ésta salía corriendo o se iba a otro coche, resumiendo en pocas palabras el intento de ligar del arrendajo y del mapache: les iba como el culo.

Pasados esos 15 minutos, los tres se reunieron en un lado del párking. Pero cuando vieron a Ponyboy con cara de cabreo parcial, decidieron preguntarle:

-¿Ha habido suerte?

-¡NI UNA! ¡ELLAS LOS PREFIEREN ITALIANOS A ALEMANES!-Gritó él.

-¿Los coches?-Preguntó Rigby.

-¡Exacto! Ahora prefieren un Ferrari California a un Audi RS5 Cabriolet. ¿Os lo podéis creer? _Ni que això fos Dubai o Mayfair, collons!_

-Eh, eh, eh, tío.-Dijo Mordecai, calmándolo-No hay por qué cabrearse y que te salga la vena catalana. Además, nosotros también necesitamos un coche mejor.

-Escuchad, ¿Y por qué no vamos los tres en el mío, en plan vividores folladores?-Preguntó el humano-Así podríamos pillar cacho más fácilmente.

Y Mordecai y Rigby dijeron a la vez "¡Claro!" Y corrieron al parque con el carrito a toda mecha. Al lado del RS5 se paró un Chevrolet Nova con dos tías con pinta de punkies en la ventana derecha. Una de ellas le gritó que menudo pedazo de buga, y la otra que era un chulo de putas. Entonces, Ponyboy hizo una quemada en el asfalto y salió disparado sin decir nada ni articular una sola palabra. Todo eso, en menos de treinta segundos.

-Seguro que esas no me olvidan durante un laaaaargo tiempo.-Se dijo a sí mismo, poniendo en el reproductor de CD el disco de AC/DC "Live at River Plate".

 _En el parque..._

Mordecai, Rigby y Ponyboy estaban en el lavabo, poniéndose guapos para ligar. Básicamente, se habían puesto gomina, camisetas de grupos musicales (Mordo de su grupo, Rigby de Fist Pump y Ponyboy de los Sex Pistols) y colonia: se habían puesto "Esencia de un Wookiee" y olían de maravilla.

Una vez en el garaje, Pony pasó a relatar el plan, mientras ocultaba el techo del coche:

-Oook, a ver. Ésta noche es la única oportunidad para conseguir ese maldito número de teléfono. Aplicaros al máximo y no os acojonéis. ¿Lo pilláis?

-¡SÍ!-Gritaron los dos.

-Cojonudo. Allá vamos.

Y de vuelta al Two Peaks Mall, nuestro trío paró al lado de Margaret y Eileen, llevando unas gafas de sol Polaroid y haciendo rugir el motor.

-¡Eh, Margaret y Eileen, mirad qué chulada de coche nos ha conseguido Ponyboy!-Gritó Rigby, haciéndoles una peineta-¡Perderéis fijo!

-Pues oye: Escalopes del Báltico al vino tinto, 300 dólares.

-¡Uuuh, Costillas al estilo Ferran Adrià, 450 dólares!

-¡Que os follen, yo comería una doble Whopper con patatas y un McFlurry!-Contestó Ponyboy.

Pero dos chicos aparecieron junto las chicas, alegando ser los "novios" postizos de ellas. Cabreados, los tres les lanzaron latas de Mountain Dew y el conductor pisó el acelerador, mientras Mordecai y Rigby les insultaban.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, pararon en una esquina y trataron de relajarse por segunda vez. Mientras tanto, las chicas contaron a los tíos esos que estaban tratando de joderles mediante un reto, por lo que supieron que si ganaban, el perdedor pagaba la cena.

Y de vuelta con los garrulos, el coche se paró al principio de una avenida larguísima, que debía recorrer por lo menos dos pistas de aterrizaje en línea recta. Estaba atardeciendo, pero eso no suponía ningún problema. Al menos, de momento.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora, qué?-Dijo Mordecai-¿Nos rendimos?

-¡Eso nunca!-Dijo Ponyboy-Esa es la salida del marica. Nosotros no nos hundimos nunca.

-¡Así se habla, tronco! Ahora deberíamos buscar unas tías, y...

Una de las punkies que Ponyboy había conocido antes se había subido dentro del coche, saltando para acceder al interior.

-¡Eh, tío, me mola tanto vuestro buga, que quiero que hagáis una cosa!-Gritó ella.

-¿El qué, correrme en tu cara?-Respondió él.

-(risas) ¡Nah, algo muuucho más mortal!-Justamente, apareció el Chevy Nova, con dos tipos con cara de mala leche. En el interior, sonaba la canción "Symphony of Destruction" de Megadeth.

-¡Así que eres el tío que se cree el más rápido de la ciudad!-Gritó el conductor.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo sólo corro en el circuito, marimachos!

-¡Si sabes correr en el circuito, te reto a llegar antes que nosotros al final de la avenida cuando el semáforo se ponga en verde!

-¿Y qué ganamos?-Preguntó Mordecai.

-Si nos ganáis, el número de teléfono de mi novia. Si perdéis, os mataremos y nos llevaremos vuestro coche.-Respondió el segundo ocupante del Nova.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los tres compitruenos. O el riesgo o la muerte.

-¡Aceptamos la apuesta, hijos de puta!-Intervino Rigby.

Los dos coches comenzaron a rugir de la potencia que tenían cada uno respectivamente. Como ya sabéis, el Audi tenía 504 caballos, el Chevrolet tenía tan solo 450 gracias a un supercargador y una botella de nitro.

-¡Vamos a hacer historia!-Gritó Mordecai, emocionado.

-¡Chicos, los cinturones!-Y todos los ocupantes (menos la chica) se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

Semáforo en ámbar... Y las ruedas del RS5 comenzaron a soltar humo de la quemada en el asfalto.

VERDE. Ponyboy suelta el freno de mano y pisa el acelerador a fondo, mientras pone la directa.

Los dos coches salieron disparados hacia delante, dejando una humareda detrás de ellos.

 _Mientras, al fondo de la avenida..._

-Espero que no se lo hayan tomado a pecho.-Dijo Margaret.

-Bueno, un poco de celo...

¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¿Has visto esos dos coches?

-Sí, uno era un Chevy Nova, y el otro... ¡Hostias!-Dijo Eileen.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡En el Audi RS5 van Mordecai, Rigby y Ponyboy, y parece que están echando una carrera suicida!

-¡Dios mío!

La carrera ya iba al 50% y nuestros protagonistas iban ganando por unas décimas de segundo. Pero la punkie estaba a punto de vomitar sobre la tapicería cuando gritó que quería bajar, que pretendía darle celos a su novio y que no quería morir. Pero al llegar a un cruce, Pony frenó a fondo, mandando a la chica hacia delante y dejándola paraplégica del golpe. ¿Motivo? ¡La avenida estaba recién asfaltada! Pero él dejó que el Chevy lo adelantara... ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué haces, tío?-Preguntó Mordecai.

-Mira hacia delante.

Los tres miraron hacia delante, y en el camino del Nova se cruzó un camión cisterna, el cual acabó estrellándose contra éste y provocando un accidente muy grave, además de un incendio.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabías que...?

-Simple: ¡Regreso al Futuro, parte III!

-¡Joder, pues ha molado! Volvamos antes de que se nos echen encima.

Cuando dieron la vuelta y avanzaron unos mil quinientos metros, un Dodge Dart apareció de la nada y embistió la parte frontal del Audi, provocando también una colisión y una vuelta de campana, además de que saltara el airbag frontal y de cortina. Las chicas estaban justo delante del lugar del accidente y habían presenciado los hechos acaecidos allí, así que corrieron a su ayuda.

-¡¿Estáis bien?!-Gritó Margaret.

-Uh... Sí...-Dijo Mordecai, saliendo del coche-El cinturón ha salvado mi vida.

-Y las nuestras.-Dijeron Ponyboy y Rigby a la vez, también saliendo.

-Ay, pobres chavales.-Dijo Eileen.

-Vale, vosotras ganáis, dame tu teléfono para quedar mañana.-Dijo Ponyboy-Ahora tengo que llamar al seguro y a una ambulancia.

-Em... Claro.-Dijo Margaret, dándole el papel. Ponyboy saltó, gritó de alegría y se marcó un solo de guitarra aérea, mientras decía "¡Tenemos un númeroooooo! ¡Hemos ganado!" y lo celebraba con los dos.

-¿Eh? ¡NO!-Dijeron las dos.

-¡El viejo trolleo de la compasión! ¡Muy buena, tío!-Dijo Mordecai.

-¡Ponyboy, putísimo amo del momento!-Dijo Rigby.

-¡Cena gratis, bitches!-Dijeron los tres, haciéndoles una peineta de nuevo.

-Oh, tramposos. Nos las pagaréis.

-¡Y una mierda!

 _El día siguiente, por la noche..._

-¡Que rule el vino, las costillas y los frankfurts!-Gritó Ponyboy, con la botella de L'Ermita en la mano derecha. Las chicas los miraban con cara de "Disfruta, que te va a durar poco" y no comían nada del suculento manjar que habían encargado y que ahora devoraban ferozmente los tres compañeros.

-¡QUE RULE!-Gritaron los tres, brindando por su victoria aplastante y riendo.

-Hmmmmph. ¿Por qué los has dejado ganar, tía?-Preguntó Eileen, por lo bajini.

-No lo sé, las reglas no decían nada de mi número de teléfono.

-¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan estúpida?

-Lo siento... Por mi retraso.-Dijo Margaret, cogiendo patatas fritas y comiéndoselas.

-Chicos, somos los mejores.-Dijo Mordecai, comiendo el escalope.

-Por supuesto.-Añadió Rigby-¿Podemos pedir más chili?

-Claaaro, todo el que quieras, _amic meu_.-Contestó Ponyboy, antes de entonar junto a sus tres compañeros la canción del triplete del Barça.


End file.
